magiqfandomcom-20200214-history
Nate Fallon
Nate Fallon was an adept and the son of Theodore Fallon and Ava Fallon. Personality Nate was a young, naive boy who loved his parents and wanted to make them proud. He was an adept with an extremely powerful ability to "unhook" people and objects and send them to another time, in exchange for another person or object. Although his power was dangerous, he never meant any harm, and was simply used by others for nefarious purposes. Biography Nate was first referenced in Fragment Eleven, as Wanderer. In it, Teddy said "I would like to say I'm proud of my work on the Wanderer project, that it was worth the cost, that he died for a cause. It's a monumental leap forward in power. But I'm so deep in the shadows I can't say anything we're doing is worth the price." Later, in Fragment Twelve, Teddy revealed to Martin Rank that Wander was the codename for his son. Nate had died due to Kemetic Solutions' experiments. In Fragment Fifteen, when Martin visited Teddy at his home, Teddy revealed the truth about his son. Nate had shown signs of being an adept from a young age, telling his parents that he had "unhooked" things. They didn't take it seriously until things started going missing, and then Teddy found his wife's engagement ring in a keepsake box in the eaves of his house's roof, untouched for decades. Teddy alerted The Silver of his son's abilities, but the Silver didn't take him away, only showing interest. Things changed when Nate exchanged his mother for one of Saverina’s Canonhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/found-fragment-fifteen-reunions-and-revivals-gnascorius/1464/484. Teddy begged Nate to find her, but it was weeks later before he could do so. By then, she was dead, having died alone in a 16th century potter's field. Stricken with grief, Teddy turned his son into Kemetic Solutions, on the condition that he only work in the Wanderer project. The Silver agreed, telling Teddy they would extract Nate's power, 'curing him', and then use the ability to 'cure' others. In the end, the Silver killed Nate and his power was absorbed by The Churning Storm, intending to use the power to obtain precious magiqal artifacts from the pasthttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/found-fragment-fifteen-reunions-and-revivals-gnascorius/1464/488. However, a remnant of Nate remained, in control of the power. The Silver spoke to Nate like Teddy did, telling him stories about magiqal artifacts and how much it would mean to have them. The remnant of Nate wanted to make them proud and make his father proud. Teddy tried to speak to Nate when he thought the Silver wasn't watching, asking if he knew how to stop the Storm, and Nate said he had spoken to the eye of the Storm. It told him that it didn't know of a way to stop the Storm, unless the being controlling it told it to stop. Alison revealed that Nate was of great importance. Because of this, Mountaineers realized he was the key to bringing the Book of Briars from the past into the present, after the present-time Book was burnt by the Stormhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/found-fragment-fifteen-reunions-and-revivals-gnascorius/1464/518. The Mountaineers concocted a massive spell to commandeer the Storm, using a story like the Silver did to get Nate to take the Bookhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/found-fragment-fifteen-reunions-and-revivals-gnascorius/1464/633. On The Day of Change, Deirdre Green was able to commandeer the Storm and exchange the ashes of The Little Red House for the Book of Briars. The Silver realized this was happening and took control of the Storm again by killing off Natehttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/the-day-of-change/1509/194. References Category:Character Category:Phase Four